fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes
Heroes are extraordinary humans with knowledge and the power over the three heroic disciplines of Strength, Skill, and Will. The first known Hero was William Black, who in ancient times saved Albion from the Court by using magical abilities that came to be known as the "Powers of Will." Since then many Heroes, both righteous and evil, have walked Albion and accepted quests given to them by the people of Albion. These quests have earned them renown and gold. These quests can be undertaken at the Heroes' Guild but need a certain amount of Renown to take them. Also, thanks to Weaver, Heroes may choose the path of good or evil freely. It is very rare that a Hero may possess control over all three of the Hero disciplines (Strength, Skill, and Will). The Hero of Oakvale, Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero of Brightwall possess control over these three disciplines as they belong to the Archon's Bloodline, and are descendants of William Black. Only a true descendant of the bloodline can master all three disciplines. History Some time after the Hero of Oakvale defeated Jack of Blades and subsequently disappeared, Heroes became a burden to Albion. They started to steal from and even kill villagers, leading to the people of nearby towns and villages rising up against them. Heroes were hunted down after the invention of the gun from Samarkand, which equalized the fight between the common man and the Heroes. After all Heroes were killed or forced into hiding, the mob burned the Heroes' Guild to the ground. In the new age, nearly 500 years after the death of Jack, Heroes have long since been forgotten, except in children's stories. Their return began with the rise of the Hero of Bowerstone, who, after defeating Lucien and saving the land from the threat of the Tattered Spire, would go on to unite the country under a monarchy and become ruler of Albion. With the death of the Hero of Bowerstone, the only known living Heroes are his/her heir, the Hero of Brightwall, the seer Theresa and the elusive rogue known as Reaver. Known Heroes Confirmed Heroes. Not all of these Heroes were members of the Heroes' Guild. *Hero of Oakvale, protagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. *Hero of Southcliff, protagonist of A Hero's Tale. *Hero of Bowerstone, protagonist of Fable II and Monarch of Albion. *Hero of Brightwall, protagonist of Fable III and Monarch of Albion. *William Black, the first known Hero and Will user. Immensely powerful, he saved Albion from the Court. Founder and first Archon of the Old Kingdom. *Nostro, a bandit turned leader, who under Scythe became the founder of the Heroes' Guild. *Theresa, the Hero of Oakvale's sister, Seer of the Spire, and a guardian and guide to the Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero of Brightwall. *Maze, powerful wizard and leader of the Heroes' Guild. *Weaver, Guildmaster and mentor of the Hero of Oakvale. *Scarlet Robe, the Hero of Oakvale's mother, slayer of Balverines and Arena Champion. *Scythe, an ancient immortal Hero (who is possibly William Black) who visited the Northern Wastes and aided the Hero of Oakvale during Fable: The Lost Chapters. *Briar Rose, primary aide to the Hero of Oakvale during his time in the Northern Wastes. *Whisper, friend and rival of the Hero of Oakvale. *Thunder, Whisper's brother and Arena champion. *Twinblade, Former Heroes' Guild member, King of the Bandits of southern Albion in the time of the Hero of Oakvale. *Solcius, a great mage who destroyed the portal that threatened to engulf Bowerstone, and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear, as well as its creator. *Delfe, once the most powerful sorceress in all of Albion, and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear. *Holdr, Commander of the Dragonknights and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear. *Wheldon, original owner of The Avenger. *Hammer, intitially a female monk from Oakfield, and the Hero of Strength. *Garth, a powerful mage and Old Kingdom scholar from Samarkand, and the Hero of Will. *Reaver, a rogue from Bloodstone, and the Hero of Skill. He has eternal youth and is founder of Reaver Industries. *Stella Malgrave, Will user and builder of Brightwood Tower. *Roamer, a Hero from Samarkand and original owner of The Rising Sun. *Thomas Kirkman, Inheritor of the Hero of Strength's power and sword Quicksilver. (Fable: The Balverine Order) *James Skelton, Inheritor of the Hero of Will's power and gauntlet. (Fable: The Balverine Order) *Quentin Locke, Inheritor of the Hero of Skill's power and pistol, the Black Dragon. (Fable: The Balverine Order) *Cumulus, original owner of the legendary sword Thundraga. Possible Heroes *Ralf, from "A Love Story". (Possibly a fictional character) *Wellow, ruler of the northern ridges of the Old Kingdom and original owner of Wellow's Pickhammer. *Arken, left for dead at the Massacre of Olagan, at which time he created Arken's Crossbow. *The Dollmaster, creator of the Dollmaster's Mace. *Elda and Essa, creators of The Harbinger. *Huw the Giant, a massive man and original owner of The Harbinger. *Orkon, a diminutive warrior who shunned society and lived in the mountains, and the original owner of Orkon's Club. *Palgan, a Will user from the East. *Hallik, an evil Old Kingdom Will user who created the Summoners. *Zuna Daichi, original owner of the legendary katana, The Daichi. *Vipress, a half-warrior, half-witch who owned the Calavera. *Wicker, celebrated marksman and original owner of the Red Dragon until Reaver killed him. *Hal, a warrior who came to Albion through a rift in space. *Eva Wretcher, the original owner of Wretcher's Blade. *White Judge, the original owner of Judge's Steel. *Maniac Mary, a Bandit Queen and original owner of The Perforator. *Sabre, the heroic farmer who originally wielded The Rammer. *Darius Zing, the leader of the Highwayman's Guild (has some will ability). *Ripper, bandit from Brightwood (has some will ability). *Zachary, a will user who stood waiting to compete in the Crucible. *Captain Saker, He was extremely tall and strong, and could seemingly conjure flames on his hands. *Tannar the Great, an ancient Auroran warrior still worshipped centuries after his death. *Saler the Righteous, an Auroran champion whose soldiers crushed untold legions of Aurora's enemies. Trivia *One of the loading screens in Fable II states that Heroes can survive falls that would shatter the bones of most people, explaining how the Hero of Bowerstone survived his/her fall from Lucien's study. *The Heroes who share the same bloodline as William Black are said to live longer than most. *The Heroes of Fable (Series) are all the younger brothers or sisters, whilst the older siblings appear to have little to no power whatsoever with the exception of Theresa. *There are two known people who share the Heroic bloodline who haven't shown control over the three disciplines: Rose and Logan. *Other than the descendants of the bloodline, the only individual who can be seen using all three of the heroic disciplines is Commander Milton, the primary antagonist of the Fable III DLC Traitor's Keep. He uses a combination of technology and alchemy to copy the Hero of Brightwall's appearance and heroic abilities, but is fatally defeated by the Hero. Category:Heroes